


I'll Make Everything Alright (I Won't Tell You Lies)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no hiding things from Tim, at lease Jason didn't think so. That wasn't something that he minded, no he didn't mind it that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Everything Alright (I Won't Tell You Lies)

\---

There was no hiding things from Tim, at lease Jason didn't think so. That wasn't something that he minded, no he didn't mind it that much. 

He loved the way that Tim could look at him and just know what he was trying to say, it may have taken them a while to get to where they were and it had taken more words and misunderstanding than they cared to remember to find themselves close enough to comfort each other with simples smiles and soft touches, but they were where they were. 

And neither Tim nor Jason was about to complain. Not when they woke each other from nightmares, not when they moved so easily around each other in the mornings. 

They had survived and they were never going to throw that away, especially when that meant throwing away the person that they loved. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'Best of Me' 
> 
> "It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
> I'll make everything alright  
> All these things that I've done  
> Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
> I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first  
> I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)  
> I will stand accused   
> With my hand on my heart  
> I'm just trying to say"


End file.
